dogwithablogfandomcom-20200215-history
Ian Calloway
Ian Calloway is Stan's former owner. He used to do experiments on Stan before running into the James-Jennings Family. Biography Dr. Ian Calloway is a scientist who covers up as a civilized man who wants to see his dog Stan again. But in secret he only wants to experiment on him further, in particular what makes him talk. Ian is shown as an insane and nefarious scientist around Stan, as seen in Stan's flashback, especially when he was a puppy. However, in a flashback of his own, Ian fooled Stan and the kids. Claiming that he looked after Stan very carefully and even fed him milk while he was a puppy. History Stan's Old Owner Ian arrived from Washington, wanting to make sure Stan had landed in a safe home after running away. Ian was welcomed by Bennett to his house after finding out through his book cover he had Stan. Asking where Stan was, he was hiding upstairs in Avery's room away from his presence. Stan would reveal to Avery Ian is not who he says he is and he was tortured by him to talk. Hearing this Avery promised Stan he would not be let out of the house until Ian is gone. But Tyler was playing with Stan at Sumner Park and although Avery warned Tyler about Ian, he happened to show up at the very same place they were. As a means to trick with Stan's mind, Ian offered to take Stan to meet his brothers and sister, leaving Stan at a tough decision. Later when Avery, Tyler, and Chloe hug Stan and are ready to release him to Ian, Stan begins to have second thoughts. Ian tells Stan that Spokane is a very beautiful place with a mountain view and lake and theater. Before they hand over Stan, the kids realize that Ian was lying due to a mistake he made with his false backstory, causing Ian to rage and try to take Stan. Stan tricked him into thinking that he would tell him how he talked, but ended up punching him. Stan then growls at Ian and scares him away. Stan Has Puppies Ian returns in this episode. Now plotting revenge on Stan, he takes away his puppies by pretending to be some adoption firm who adopts Stan and Princess' puppies. He later claims responsibility by posting a video to Stan and the family, telling him his revenge plan. Stan's Secret Is Out Still refusing to give up, Ian decides to use Stan's ability to talk for his own benefit with a machine. He bargains with Colonel Fink that he has the right to use Stan for his own purposes and takes over his agenda, together with a team of scientists. However, Stan decides to trick Ian by making the machine lose his and the puppies' ability to talk. When Ian finds out, he becomes depressed and tells Avery he has no use for him anymore and she can take him. Before they manage to make it out, one of the puppies speak and Ian discovers it was a trick and they begin to give chase. Description Ian is short, and a little chubby. He either wears turtleneck sweaters or blazers with collared shirts underneath. He is a near insane scientist who wants to attempt to reveal Stan's secret and become rich. But Stan somehow managed to escape his grasp. Appearances Season 1 *Stan's Old Owner Season 2 *Karl Finds Out Stan's Secret (Flashback) Season 3 *Stan Has Puppies *Stan's Secret Is Out Gallery Trivia *Early TV listings say that Ian is from Idaho, implying that this may have been a difference between the original script and the final cut. *The parents think he's crazy, his mother does too. *He has many similarities to Douglas Davenport from Lab Rats. Calloway was the original owner of Stan much like how Douglas was the real father/creator of Adam, Bree, and Chase. Like Douglas, Ian Calloway is shown to be amoral and sadistic, to the point where he wanted to do terrible things to Stan. Just like how Douglas was obsessed with kidnapping Adam, Bree and Chase, Ian would stop at nothing to do the same to Stan. While Douglas wanted to rent his kids out to dictators and to have them commit crimes for him, Ian Calloway wanted to continue doing experiments on Stan. But while Douglas reformed, Ian doesn't show signs of this. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Owners Category:Tv Show Character Category:Villains Category:Antagonists